


Badly written rare pairs

by FionaOrion



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaOrion/pseuds/FionaOrion
Summary: A few Vignettes of rare pairs that i'm unlikely to update.





	1. Viola/Emmy

**Author's Note:**

> Badly written? check  
> Spelling mistakes? check  
> A little know fandom and non existent ship? check

Viola drifted in and out of consciousness, her sleep addled mind refusing to wake up, but slowly Viola woke up chilly, but relaxed, Emmy was pressed up flush with her, face nuzzled into the crook of Violas neck, Every time Emmy breathed, it tickled Violas skin, making her itch slightly. It took several minutes of Violas slow rise to awakeness for her to realise that one of Emmys arms had travelled up the back of her shirt, Emmy resting her hand in the middle of Violas back, her hand still had a slight chill, but her hand was clenched tightly, the two of their shirts had also ridden up, resulting in the two shock troopers navels to press together, it was a nice feeling Viola sleepily thought, Emmys skin was warm and soft. And yet, she twitched slightly, Viola wrote it off at first until it happened again, Emmy shuddered in her sleep, pressing herself closer to Viola

"Emmy?" Viola whispered

No response

Viola Finally wrapped her arms around Emmys form underneath their combined jackets and blankets and rubbed circles into Emmys back to sooth her. Slowly, Emmys body relaxed, her hand on Violas back loosened and un clenched.

Viola had never been one for hugs, cuddles and other forms of physical touch, being raised as a soldier hugs were not part of training. As much as Emmys breath tickled and made her skin itch, as much as her arms up the back of her shirt were colder than she, as much as Emmys legs tangled in her own, boots and pants getting caught up in each other. As much as these things were annoying. Viola decided that there was no place she'd rather be at this moment.

The mountain wind whistled and raged outside the tent, cold air pushing its way through the tiny gaps in the doorway. In a few hours they would be woken again to continue their perilous and freezing march through the mountains, with no supplies and imps following behind, but for now Viola and Emmy were here curled up in a tangle of sleepy cuddles.

Sleepily and without realising what she was doing, Viola craned her neck and pressed a soft kiss to Emmys sleeping forehead. And pressed her face into Emmys short brown hair before falling back to sleep.


	2. Viola/Emmy

People don't really get our relationship, it's not grand declarations of love, or cutesy wutsy names and holding hands. It's reserved companionship, a silent need for one another's company and care, more watching each others backs and the silent reassurance that neither of us are alone in this war, sure we have our squad mates, but a squad mate is not the same as a partner.

I know when it started mentally, with that combat rehabilitation shit the commander sent us on, there we gained respect for one another. Understanding of what each other had, and had to lose. We understood the reason we are here, jumping running and crawling in the dirt. Emmy had her mother, sickly and frail back home, me? I didn't have anything so noble, all I had was revenge against the imps, no parents or siblings any more, just war. But then I had Emmy

Physically I don't know exactly when it started, small touches of reassurance here and there, coupled by rough words and tough love, neither of us are delicate, but both of us are missing affection. until that march in the mountains that's as far as it ever went. But the freezing cold forces people together to huddle for warmth and the fear of death brings people together or splits them apart. And neither of us trusted anyone else, so it's as we struggle to push through harsh wind and snow up to our knees that Emmy speaks up

"I don't wanna die out here, I've.. got people who need me back home"

I turned around to see her collapsed half in the snow. Time for a kick in the butt and some tough love

"Then push through it, you got reason to keep going, some of use don't have anyone."

"You've got me Viola" she responds

It makes me stop, and look at her, properly look at her, she's looking back at me, her expression does not betray much but honesty, the words say it all, someone she needs.

I go back and grab her, slinging her arm around my shoulder and mine around her waist so that we are walking side by side, with me helping her up the mountain, she'll never admit it happening and I won't ask her, we aren't that type of person.

People ask about us the following weeks, they get punches as answers.


	3. Lewd Viola/Emmy

It's when she's hovering above Viola, the tip of her plastic strap on brushing against Emmy's folds that Emmy has a sudden realisation about what she's doing and has fleeting hesitation. It's been over a year since she's had sex, war war and boot camp don't really give much opportunity. and it's not exactly a small strap on either bigger than the largest she's had both in width and length.

"You're being too slow" She's broken out of her thoughts by Violas words, and by her hands grabbing her hips. She has half a second of time to realise what Viola is about to do before she slams Emmy down to the base, pain and pleasure spike through Emmy as she is roughly split open by the large fake rod she can feel pressing hard against her cervix.

"Fuck.." is the only words Emmy can get out

Viola was always brash and aggressive in the field, charging enemy encampments, charging through enemy machine gun fire like they were rubber bands, handing out grenades to the enemy like they were candy. So it would seem that she was no different in bed as Viola adopts a brutally hard and fast pace slamming into Emmy multiple times a second. The only words that Emmy can form are mixtures of moans, swear words and "oh gods". through the haze of pain and pleasure Emmy is pretty sure that she's going to be bruised after this.

It doesn't take long for Emmy to reach climax from the punishing pace and Violas hands gripping her ass. She comes clenching hard of the strap on deep inside her with a girly whine that doesn't suit her, but one that Viola later clams as her favourite sound in the world.Emmy collapses on top of Viola, sweaty naked bodies pressed against each other, and buries her face into Violas neck, breathing heavy as she comes down from her sudden orgasm. Viola stops her ruthless fucking and brings a hand up to pat the back of Emmy's head softly slowly bringing her back down to earth.

"How was that Em?, too rough?" Viola whispers into Emmy's ear.

"Mmm no, it was amazing." Emmy breathes out.

"Do you want to swap in a few minutes when I get my breath back?"

"No."

"No?" Emmy asks raising her head to look at her lover, Viola has a smile on her face, not a loving smile, a smirk of mischievousness. Viola grabs Emmy's sides and flips the two of them over, still connected by the strap on buried in Emmy's pussy.

Emmy hits the bed hard and doesn't get her breath back before Viola once again hammers her fake penis deep into Emmy making her once again let out a girly high pitched moan.Viola leans down and whispers in Emmy's ears

"Did you think I was done? Rookie error Emmy, I'm not going to stop fucking you until you can't use your legs any more, your going to be on stand by for a long time. if I were a guy you'd definitely get pregnant tonight" Emmy moans as she pushes harder into her,

"Oh, would you like that? To be bred?, to be given a wartime child? Maybe we'll get Simon in here and have him breed you a bastard child" Viola taunts as she fucks Emmy with the strap on.

"No" Emmy barely breaths out ".. You"

"Me?" Viola stops her assault and pulls back to look at Emmy's flushed and hazy look.

". I- I only want to be with you" Emmy barely makes out, face flushed and suddenly worried.

It makes Viola pause and consider what was said as the mood makes a 90 degree turn from lustful taunting to 100% serious. Emmy only wants to be with her. Viola never had someone who wanted her outside of sex. Hell this was only supposed to be stress relief. Viola doesn't know how to react to the thought of Emmy liking her other than kiss Emmy hard in a passion filled, lip bruising kiss that Emmy returns in equal enthusiasm. When they break, threads of saliva still connecting them, both of them gasping for air, Viola asks

"Do you mean that?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't" Emmy replies, "I really like you Viola, I want to be with you"

Viola thinks about it, she didn't really have many relationships when growing up, her life was all training, all she had had was one night stands and one week boyfriends, but never a girlfriend, and the more she thought the more she realised that she didn't want this one to be over in a week. She cared more about Emmy than she had anyone for a long time.

"... So girlfriends then?" Viola asks after a moment.

"I'd love to be" Emmy responds and leans up to kiss Viola, softer this time, running hand through Viola's short cropped hair.

"Hey Viola?" Emmy says softly as they break

"Yeah?"

"fuck me" Emmy says as she pushes up against the strap on still buried inside her.

"Okay, you asked for it, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk for a week, lover." she replies emphasising the last word before restarting her brutal pace, Emmy wraps her arms and legs around Viola's back, clinging desperately to her as she gets fucked hard and fast, her lover bashing the head repeatably into her cervix, spiking pain mixing with growing pleasure. But most importantly, being taken by her new girlfriend Viola.

Just how Emmy liked it.

Sure enough, come morning both Emmy and Viola get called up for a mission, one that embarrassingly Emmy has to get leave from the mission from Sergio, the ships doctor because she got fucked too hard. But if she's honest, the look on the commanders face when he realises why is priceless.


	4. Mabel/Neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel Drake/Neige LePreton

Mabel sat at the table in the mess, alone and watching the the two other snipers across the room, Aladdin and one of the newer snipers Fien Alan see who was better and more accurate at throwing their knives at the cork board on the wall.

Normally she would argue against the whole thing, as it wasn't appropriate conduct for soldiers, but Mabel has made that mistake before, as soon as she would start, Aladdin would challenge her on how well she could throw, and Mabel would often end up proving her ability as a marksman by competing with them. So Mabel sat and bit her tongue.

That was the thing about snipers, snipers unlike other soldiers were always in competition with each other. Every squad E sniper knows how good of a sniper the others are, and what their weaknesses were. Mabel certainly did. of example; Kai's weakness was Sargent Raz, every time that he would charge off, which was every mission, Kai would follow. meaning the other snipers had to be prepared to cover the rest of the squad when that happened. but Kai was the best shot of all of them, no one argued that point, half the squad had challenged her and lost, Aladdin spectacularly so, leading to him shaving his head bald until he won, Mabel didn't think he would ever get to grow his hair back. However Aladdin, was probably second best not that Mabel would never openly admit to it, but he was far too obsessed with chasing Kai's shadow.

Norid wasn't bad Mabel conceded, but he had a problem of getting distracted by wildlife and missing easy shots.  
Leonhardt was a snob in Mabel's opinion, to busy with his head held high to focus on what was important, unfortunately to Mabel's annoyance he could back it up with his shooting.  
The new girl Fien, Mabel hadn't seen her in combat so she couldn't say how good she was.

The competition had apparently ended in Aladdin's victory, and he was now flirting with the new sniper, another weakness on his part. when a small brown haired figure slowly entered the room looking around.  
And then there was Neige, sweet shy Neige, looking around the room as if it might attack her. Neige was Mabel's favourite, with the flowers in her hair, and big doe eyes, Mabel's heart did odd things when she saw the shy sniper. she was the cutest most precious thing Mabel had ever seen, even when afraid and pinned down in combat by her own fear, she was adorable, it made Mabel want to cuddle up to her and protect her.  
Mabel didn't even care about how good of a shot Niege was, or her difficulties in combat. Neige was perfectly cute.

Mabel was aware of herself, what her weakness was, Neige was her weakness, whenever the young sniper was in danger Mabel would rush to protect her. Not unlike Kai to Raz now that she thought.  
Mabel watched as Aladdin waved Neige over and began to try and get her to join in their unorthodox marksmen challenge.  
She looked relived and stepped over to them with a smile on her face and her eyes wide. Mabel felt the blood rush to her face and hid her face. Neige really was the perfect sniper.  
Mabel was not unaware of what her feelings might be, but with the war that they fought looming over them, Mabel didn't feel that it would be appropriate.

Maybe after the war she would confess her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fien Alan Is one of the Generic Snipers that you can get if you lose all of your squadmates.


End file.
